The Touch Of Fear
by HidingBehindMyMask
Summary: "It was never meant to end this way. Everything was perfect, but i was just in a bad mood, and you just kept on blabbering nonsense. I was bound to snap at some point"
1. Chapter 1

**The Touch of Fear.**

"It was never meant to end this way. Everything was perfect, but i was just in a bad mood, and you just kept on blabbering nonsense. I was bound to snap at some point, too bad it was the day you felt the most insecure."

The boy sighed shuffled in the uncomfortable red plastic chair, before speaking again.

"It was the day my boss gave me a shit ton of work you know. I was already pissed at that, and when I came home, all you did was go on and on about your books." The black haired boy sighed. "You know I have nothing against your books, but I was just so frustrated. I just snapped. As much of a stoic bastard as I seem, I'm still human.

But anyways, I remember exactly what happened…. I shouted at you that your books were stupid and that you should grow up and stop acting like a child. I remember regretting it the instant I saw your eyes.  
You know I've never seen your eyes so sad,…so hurt. I don't like your hurt eyes; you don't deserve to be hurt in any way….ever. But I guess I was the one that inflicted that pain. For that, I am so so sorry. You can't imagine how much."

The boy looked up at the ceiling with obvious regret in his eyes.

"As I finished saying those hateful words, you were already out the door. I was so shocked at myself that I could do nothing about it. You were already gone. God, why did you leave! You knew it was dangerous! But I get it; you couldn't be in the presence of the person who had hurt you.

I remember how panicked I was when you didn't return home that night. I lay in my bed all night worrying about you." He chuckles a hollow laugh. "Imagine me, worried about someone other than myself. Outrageous, I know, but it's true.

I remember how I went insane for the next week when I heard nothing from you. You were missing. Just missing and I couldn't do anything about it." His fist clenched in anger. "I was powerless to help you, to protect you, like I had promised that day, years ago."

He closed his eyes and managed to calm himself before going with his tale. "I remember…how a week later I got a phone call from the hospital, telling me they had found you, in an alleyway, half dead.  
I rushed over there, probably breaking several traffic laws. But I didn't care. All I could think of was you, how I could finally see your beautiful eyes full of mirth, that bright smile, the only smile that ever reached into my chest and warmed me. But when I reached the hospital and I was brought to your room, my heart nearly broke.

I know, me, a broken heart? But really, it almost happened when I saw your thin and frail frame in the white sea of hospital bed sheets.  
I remember,…approaching you and seeing your beautiful eyes open, ready to hug you, embrace you, love you, like I rarely – and now regret- do. But you didn't react the way I had hoped.

There was no typical happy ending, no joy filled tears and hugs; no, instead there were screams of terror and traumatized eyes." The boy, becoming silent suddenly, fiddled with a cheesy heart shaped necklace around his neck, before carrying on in a more silent voice.

"I-…I remember, how it took 5 nurses to hold you down, to get you to calm down. You wouldn't let anyone touch you. Not even me, your lover" The boy finished in a whisper.

"I had never been in so much pain before. Not physical pain, but real pain all the same. It was when a doctor approached me that I finally broke down. I swear, I really did. You know what he told me?" He asked the dark room, but only received silence in return.

He told me you were traumatized; that you would not let anyone touch you, approach you, without freaking out and even hyperventilating. I demanded he tell me why. Why would my lover be traumatized? What had happened when I could not protect you?

He simply told me that you were…" He fell silent, unable to finish the sentence. "They did things to you, things that no one as innocent and caring as you should have experienced. But they did it anyways. And I could do nothing to stop them.

I wasn't there to protect you. "He fell silent again, before whispering, voice strained.

"I will never forgive myself. Never. The doctors don't know if you'll ever be healed. But I will keep hoping, praying, to whoever listens, for your return to me."  
The boy sighed and stood up, walking over to the bed, and stroking the scarred face of the boy he used to know, now only an empty shell filled with terror.

The frail and pale boy flinched in his sleep; a reflex surely. The standing boy retracted his hand right away, sighing again and walking to the door, opening it and looking over his shoulder.

"I was the one…the one that has brought on you the touch of fear."

And with that last thought in mind, the black haired boy left the room, a stray tear leaking out, but the seemingly stoic boy made not move to the wipe it away as he stepped out of the hospital and into the cold, harsh, night air. 

* * *

**So there it is...My first story on here. I hope whoever reads this likes it, and i would appreciate it if you guys Reviewed. I appreciate criticism, so go ahead.**

**And if anyone ever needs to talk for whatever reason, please message me. **

**Thanks and see you next time**

**-HidingBehindMyMask**


	2. (Important, I need your help readers!)

Hey there, for whoever is reading this, i have an important announcement as well as a question.

First off, i kinda wrote this as a sad one shot...so i was wondering, do any of you want me to continue? If you do, please tell me. I won't ask for a certain amount of agreements, if someone wants me to continue, i probably will. So please tell me what you would prefer i do with this story.

Thank you for listening and reading, i appreciate that someone actually seems to like what i write.

Also, Don't forget, if anyone needs to talk, please please please don't hesitate. I know how horrible it can be to keep things bottled up too long, and breaking under the pressure. I don't want that to happen to anyone else.

-HidingBehindMyMask


End file.
